¿Tan solo un juego?
by the.last.dream
Summary: ¿Está bien intentar aprovecharse de alguien bajo el pretexto del alcohol y además dar la excusa de que no era más que un juego?.¡YAOI!


_Este fic va dedicado a una de mis más grandes amigas, compañera de videojuegos y amante del yaoi. Gracias por tenerme paciencia y espero que esto no sea un completo asco para ti, ya que me esforcé en hacerlo pensado en que cosas tal vez te podrían agradar, aunque tú sabes que toda crítica es bienvenida y me ayuda a crecer y escribir mejor (lo mismo va para el resto de las personitas que le dediquen tiempo a leerlo). Enjoy._

**¿Tan solo un juego?**

Era realmente tarde, podía sentir gran cansancio tanto físico como mental por las actividades del día, acababa de tomar una ducha así que decidió que sería buena idea ir a la cama en ese momento. Ese era el plan para Barnaby Brooks hasta que el insistente llamado a su departamento le hizo cambiar de opinión y dirigirse a abrir. Podía hacerse una idea de quién era la persona al otro lado de la puerta de entrada y no tardó en corroborarlo cuando abrió.

- kotetsu san –Hizo una pausa el dueño de la voz al echar una mirada a quien segundos antes se encontraba llamando a su puerta - otra vez estas borracho – sentencio el rubio al abrir la puerta de su departamento y ver a su compañero de pie frente a esta.

- ¡bunny! – exclamó el mayor alargando la palabra mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su amigo. Barnaby suspiró e ingreso a su departamento con su compañero a rastras.

- ¿cómo es que has adquirido la costumbre de venir hasta acá cada vez que estas borracho? – El menor logró alejarse del alcoholizado héroe dejándolo sentado en aquel particular asiento cercano a su computadora.

- eso es porque me gusta estar con bunny – respondió intentando volver a ponerse de pie. Su intento fue interrumpido por una mano que lo empujó con suavidad de nuevo a su lugar.

- no quiero tener que levantarte si te caes – antes de que pudiera retirar la mano esta fue aprisionada por la de Kotetsu, entrelazándolas. El ritmo cardiaco del rubio aumento de golpe.

- no estoy tan mal como para no mantener el equilibrio – barnaby lo miro con incredulidad en intentó zafarse del agarre del moreno – ¿qué pasa bunny? ¿Te pone nervioso un poco de contacto? – le preguntó con burla el mayor al notar que también momentos antes se zafó con rapidez de su abrazo –vamos no seas tímido – rió con suavidad en forma conciliadora.

- quien podría ponerse nervioso con un viejo como tú, por el contrario más bien es desagrado – intentó sonar cruel para escaquearse de la situación. Cada vez que el mayor se aparecía por su departamento terminaba con los nervios de punta intentando ocultar los sentimientos que tenía por él, tarea que no era muy fácil debido al comportamiento cariñoso y aquellas frases insinuantes que le lanzaba en tal estado de ebriedad. Pero sabía que no debía caer y que solo lo hacia abajo efectos del alcohol, lo cual significaba que Kotetsu solo buscaba divertirse un poco a costa suya.

El moreno se puso de pie aprovechando las circunstancias y se acercó peligrosamente hacia el rubio quien pretendía tener una actitud impasible. Su condición apenas le permitía razonar bien y solo estaba seguro de que cada acción, estaba motivada por un deseo hacia el menor que en condiciones normales intentaba ocultar.

- ¿con que desagradable eh? – sin más luego de pronunciar aquello con brusquedad empujó al otro chico llevándoselo consigo directamente al piso sin ningún tacto, intentando inmovilizarlo al sentarse sobre sus caderas y tomarlo por las manos.

- ¿¡pero qué demonios estas intentando viejo! – le grito mientras forcejeaba. Antes de que pudiera seguir emitiendo quejas fue silenciado por el tacto de otros labios sobre los suyos.

Por un momento Barnaby olvidó respirar y juraría que su corazón se detuvo unos instantes. Ante la sorpresa Kotetsu aprovechó para intensificar el contacto, abriéndose paso con su lengua dentro de la cavidad, deleitándose con el espasmo que recorrió el cuerpo del menor. Satisfecho con lo anterior hizo que su rostro tomara distancia respecto al del chico de lentes. Observó su respiración un tanto agitada, sus mejillas coloreadas de carmín y su mirada acusadora fija en él.

- no pareció que te desagradara en absoluto – sonrió con perversión aun sin levantarse de donde se encontraba.

- ¿por qué lo hiciste? – le increpó tratando de dominar sus emociones. Que la persona que quiere le haya besado no significa que exista algún sentimiento especial de por medio. Es más, incluso se sentía dolido al pensar en el hecho de que todo solo sea movido por la inconciencia en la toma de decisiones que otorga el bendito alcohol.

- para comprobar que tan enserio hablabas cuando me llamaste desagradable y porque realmente – hizo una breve pausa para acercarse al odio del rubio- quería hacerlo – al decir esto no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver la expresión de incredulidad del otro chico.

- viejo estas bastante ebrio, será mejor que te vayas a la cama – intentó ponerse de pie un poco molesto por verse como objeto de burla del moreno, pero solo logró incorporarse con el otro hombre aun sentado sobre sus caderas. Kotetsu sonrió con picardía.

- ¡valla! – Comenzó con voz cantadita – y yo que te veía más inocente bunny chan–

- no me refería a eso viejo pervertido, ahora levántate y deja de bromear, no es divertido tenerte en mi departamento diciendo y haciendo este tipo de cosas – ordenó por fin logrando zafarse de la posición en la que se encontraba para proceder a incorporar a su compañero - no logro comprender tu afán de acosarme cuando bebes – comentó sin esperar realmente una respuesta mientras encaminaba al otro hombre hasta la habitación. Una vez ahí se acercó a la cama y recostó con delicadeza al mayor, pero antes de que pudiera erguirse nuevamente el moreno lo apresó dejándolo recostado sobre él.

- bunny, te quiero… demasiado – declaró repentinamente, rodeándolo con sus brazos. Barnaby sintió como su rostro ardía y su corazón latía tan rápido que se le saldría por la boca. Trataba de repetir la palabra "autocontrol" una y otra vez en su mente para opacar las ganas que tenía de someter al ebrio héroe –

- yo también te quiero pero ahora ¿podrías por favor soltarme? – Intentó mantener distancia apoyando sus brazos a los costados de la cabeza de Kotetsu para levantarse, pero detuvo su intento al sentir que algo se colaba bajo su camiseta - ¿¡Dónde estás poniendo tus manos! –

- ¿no es obvio? – contestó con voz casual como quien está haciendo lo más común de la vida.

- ¡suficiente! – exclamó totalmente sobrepasado Barnaby mientras aprisionaba las manos del otro héroe sobre su cabeza – no puedes venir a mi departamento cada vez que estas ebrio y hacer lo que quieras, decir todas esas cosas solo para burlarte de mí –tras una pequeña pausa agregó- hoy te has pasado y si no te vas ahora mismo por las buenas, tendré que sacarte por las malas.

Kotetsu ante esto pareció recuperar un poco de lucidez, el rubio se percató de eso y se incorporó de su posición permitiendo así que el moreno pudiera moverse de su lugar y ponerse de pie ante la atenta mirada del menor que esperaba que se retirara con sus brazos cruzados. El mayor tambaleándose de vez en cuando logró llegar a la salida y se retiró intentando no mirar atrás.

Al llegar el otro día, el veterano héroe de morena piel intentaba llegar a su entrenamiento matutino junto a los otros héroes sin que la resaca lo matara. Su aspecto lucia terrible y sus compañeros de trabajo se lo hicieron saber en el mismo momento en el cual lo vieron entrar. Pero él solo sonrió con una mueca de dolor, después de soportar unos segundos las bromas de sus amigos logró localizar con la mirada a su compañero de equipo y pensó que lo correcto sería ir a ofrecerle una disculpa. Se sintió avergonzado al recordar lo que le hizo la noche anterior, sabía que el menor estaba enojado con él y era muy probablemente ni siquiera le dirigiría la palabra si no intentaba disculparse antes. Con paso lento se acercó al héroe de anteojos, instalando una de sus mejores sonrisas en su rostro.

- hola bunny – decidió iniciar con un saludo para tantear terreno pero el rubio siquiera le dirigió una mirada – por favor bunny no te enfades, no estuvo bien lo que hice, sé que me excedí solo estaba jugando – mintió un poco respecto a la última parte, pues no solo era un juego y realmente le gustaba su compañero, pero jamás se atrevería a decírselo bajo el temor de destruir el lazo que tanto tiempo le costó lograr.

El de gafas frunció el ceño levemente ante las últimas palabras de Kotetsu, eso era exactamente lo que le molestaba: que fuera solo un juego, e iba él y le daba eso como excusa. Sintió que la rabia le envolvía por completo y antes de que se diera cuenta soltó un gran puñetazo que fue a estrellar justo en la mejilla de su interlocutor. La escena atrajo la atención del resto de los héroes que miraban sin entender mientras Wild Tiger lidiaba no solo con el dolor de la resaca esta vez.

- búscate a alguien más para tus juegos, viejo - se retiró indignado, a paso rápido del gran salón de entrenamiento. Kaburagi tardo unos segundos en reaccionar antes de salir con prisa tras él.

Barnaby se apresuró aún más al sentir los pasos de su compañero siguiéndole de cerca. Estaba demasiado enojado y herido como para lidiar con él, tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no pensaba con claridad donde iba y terminó en la azotea del lugar, atrapado.

- al fin – murmuró casi sin aliento el persecutor – pensé que no te detendrías jamás – jadeó un poco más repuesto, ignorando el malestar que la borrachera del día anterior le estaba provocando.

-te dije que me dejaras en paz viejo – utilizó el tono más cortante e indiferente que tenía.

-pero bunny, me golpeaste antes de que terminara de disculparme – se quejó Kotetsu rascándose la nuca con confusión.

- no necesitaba escuchar nada mas – respondió cruzándose de brazos encarando al mayor.

- ¿Qué más quieres que haga? Ya te pedí perdón, ya dije que tan solo fue un… -

-juego….ya entendí, no vuelvas a decirlo – interrumpió el dialogo del mayor. Se volteó dándole la espalda para evitar que su tristeza fuera notada, apoyándose en el barandal – ahora por favor, si eres tan amable déjame solo-

El mayor ignoró la petición de su compañero y se acercó con cautela, temiendo enojarlo aún más. Avanzó hasta situarse junto a él apoyado en el metal que delimitaba el borde del edificio y evitaba una caída segura.

- ¿no vas a hablarme más bunny? – la pregunta salió con una mezcla de preocupación y culpabilidad.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?-

- Qué me perdonas por supuesto -

-has estado jugando conmigo – lo miró recriminatoriamente.

- no…bueno si… - responde indeciso, finalmente exhala con fuerza el aire como con cansancio.

- pero el problema no es ese precisamente – se acomodó las gafas al tiempo que tomaba valor y se volteaba unos centímetros hacia el lado volviendo a encarar a Wild Tiger - ¿Qué tal si el problema es que no me gusta que sea un juego? –

Kotetsu observó al muchacho durante unos efímeros segundos sin comprender muy bien su punto hasta que la respuesta cayó del cielo y puso su mejor rostro de incredulidad, a lo cual la reacción del rubio fue volver a clavar su mirada en el cielo que se extendía frente a él.

- ahora que lo has entendido será mejor que te vallas, no tengo ánimos para lidiar en este mismo momento con la situación – cerró sus ojos como si así le fuera más fácil ignorar la existencia que se encontraba a su lado, pero aun podía sentir su fija mirada.

El moreno muy lejos de hacer lo que se le pedía extendió su mano y la posó sobre la blanca extremidad del rubio. Barnaby abrió nuevamente sus ojos posando su mirada con sorpresa primero en donde ahora se originaba el contacto con su compañero y posteriormente la dirigió hacia el rostro del mayor, el cual parecía más que avergonzado e incómodo.

- no es necesario que hagas esto, no necesito compasión –

- no es compasión – contestó sin poder eliminar el tono rosa de sus mejillas. Intentó mirar a los ojos verdes del chico de gafas, pero falló y termino mirando al suelo con vergüenza – me estuve comportando como un adolecente con las hormonas alborotadas y lo siento, pero lo que de verdad quiero decir es… - tomo aire como dándose valor – que tal vez no seas el único que piense así – echó un vistazo a la expresión del menor, observó un leve tono rojizo en sus pómulos y supo que iba por buen camino, así que decidió continuar con su discurso- me sentía como un viejo pervertido teniendo todos esos tipos de pensamientos contigo y en mis estados de ebriedad no podía evitar dejarlos salir excusándome con el alcohol – se llevó una mano tras su nuca realizando su característico gesto de cada vez que se encontraba avergonzado a la vez que interrumpía el contacto de su otra mano con la de Brooks.

El silencio reinó durante unos momentos en los cuales ni uno de los dos era capaz de enfrentar a mirada del otro.

- se supone que somos adultos, no podemos seguir así – terció el menor.

- ¿bueno y que sugieres? – preguntó, pero la sonrisa medio burlona del muchacho frente a él disipó sus dudas.

- ¿qué tal si esta noche vienes a mi departamento y me comentas esos pensamientos que acabas de decir tienes conmigo? Tal vez podamos hacer algo al respecto…viejo – ofreció insinuante y ya con más confianza a la par que caminaba de vuelta al interior del edificio dejando a un muy abochornado hombre inmóvil en su lugar. Barnaby ensanchó su sonrisa.

Tal vez había llegado su momento de participar en el juego y no dejar que tan solo el mayor se divirtiera, después de todo era un juego que ambos podían jugar.

**End!**


End file.
